La toalla que forjó mi destino
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Eren Jaeger, 15 años de edad, alguien que se enamoró de un chico malhumorado de curso superior, cuando lo salvó después de que él se desmayó en la estación de tren por la anemia. Él pensó que era una reunión de destino, y lo visitó en su clase todos los días. Sin embargo, él senpai no creia lo mismo... y desde el ultimo dia, odio a esa estupida toalla, que trajo solo problemas.


**Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me perteneces, solo los uso para hacer historias hermosas…**

**Esta historia está basado en un OVA:Tsubasa to hotaru, shoujo, el cual solo dura 14 min. Espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: Shounen ai, jeren, faren, riren, armiren, hanren…**

**Agradezco a mi beta que me ayudo, ya que tanto ama esta pareja, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para realizar el (posible) siguiente capítulo… te lo dedico bellísima beta!**

**Apoyen estas dos hermosas páginas: (solo quiten el espacio de )**

**1.- Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren (se buscan administradores, con tiempo para que puedan publicar) https: . ?ref=hl**

**2.-** **Traducciones al español snk **

**https: pages/Traducciones-al-espa%C3%B1ol-snk/434167003393804?ref=hl**

**Sin más que comentar les dejo leer.**

Titulo: La toalla que forjó mi destino

Me llamo Eren Jaeger, tengo 15 años y estoy en primer año de preparatoria, mi escuela es especial, solo asisten hombres, pero ¿saben? es genial, ya que no te preocupas porque alguien más te vea desnudo y se apene, al contrario, congeniamos mucho entre todos, pero como no hay mujeres, siempre se eligen algunos jóvenes para vestirse de chicas, claro los más lindos, así que se hacen llamar aquí "doncellas", yo soy parte de los elegidos, así que por lo regular ando con falda… Es normal para nosotros saber que hay parejas homosexuales, algo muy común, yo soy uno de los chico/chica, así que siempre traeré el cabello largo natural, el cual traigo suelto con mi flequillo, o media cola. Pero ha cambiado algo éste año, y el primer día de clases… por primera vez conocí el amor y no hay mayor felicidad que contemplar su rostro, es malhumorado y un año mayor que yo, pero para mí él es perfecto.

Llegué corriendo al club a donde esa persona pertenece, toqué la puerta y lo vi, su hermoso cabello azabache, sus ojos filosos como una daga, de un bello color gris y unos lentes de armazón negro.

-¡Senpai, ten!- le grité con una emoción tremenda, lo cual hizo que frunciera más el ceño, e hiciera una mueca, le entrego una bolsa, él la toma y la abre.

-¿Qué rayos son?- en su cara se muestra intriga.

-¡Mangas! Ya que siempre veo que los lees, quise probar, y te traje algunos de paso. No te preocupes en devolvérmelos, ya me adelanté y los leí- le muestro una sonrisa y mis ojos ven directamente a él.

-¿Los compraste todos?- pregunta intrigado.

-¡Sí!- contesté, juntando mis manos- Quería compartir un gusto contigo-

-Pesado- murmura.

\- ¿Pesado?- le pregunto y después pienso que se refiere a la bolsa- ¡Oh claro! Ya que traje más de treinta volúmenes sin darme cuenta tiene que ser muy pesada- le digo mostrando preocupación.

-Con lo de "pesado" me refería a ti- me dice seriamente, y la sorpresa no cabe en mí, abro enormemente mis ojos y trato de calmarme- ¡Es increíble! ¿Qué persona compra treinta mangas de una sola vez?- pienso que se preocupa por lo que gasté, ya que él creció en un barrio pobre, supongo que no es muy común que alguien haga esto ¿o si?

-Por el dinero no te preocupes, he ahorrado mucho desde que era más pequeño, así que no hay problema con eso- le doy mis más sinceras palabras.

-Por eso digo que eres muy pesado, olvídate de mí, nunca me han interesado tus sentimientos así que no vuelvas a venir a molestar en mi club, ni en mi clase- solo escucho un "crack" proveniente de mi pecho, él se mete como si nada pasase. Me dirijo al patio donde espera mi mejor amigo.

Fui a platicárselo a Armin, mi mejor amigo. Bastante pequeño de estatura para su edad, tiene una cara redonda, enmarcada por su pelo rubio y sus ojos de color azul, con una nariz regordeta, él también es parte de las doncellas de nuestra escuela.

Nos sentamos en una banca de madera y sacamos nuestro almuerzo, nos da un poco de sol.

-Cualquiera reaccionaria así en su lugar. Fuiste demasiado agresivo y pesado, pero él fue un verdadero idiota- contesta enojado, él me defendería de cualquier cosa.

-¿También tú dices que soy "pesado"?- hago un puchero ante su comentario.

-Cada vez que hay descanso ibas a buscarlo a su clase. Está claro que la moderación no es lo tuyo- contesta calculadoramente, para no lastimar la herida recién hecha en mi corazón.

-Para no incomodarlo hace tiempo decidí que solo me quedaría a observarlo en silencio una de cada tres veces que voy…- le digo honestamente, por lo cual él se sorprende, ha de estar orgulloso de mi por no molestarlo siempre.

-Deberías oírte a ti mismo cuando hablas- me dice seriamente, y tiene razón, he estado exagerando por mucho tiempo.

_**A comienzos de ésta primavera, Levi-senpai me ayudó cuando me desmayé en la estación por culpa de mi anemia.**_

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchaba una hermosa y varonil voz muy a lo lejos de mi conciencia.**_

_**Creí que era mi destino estar con él, ya que en éste mundo no hay ninguna casualidad, pero…**_

Comienzo a sollozar silenciosamente, y sin poder impedirlo se escuchan mis gimoteos.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas llorando Eren?- me pregunta Armin, ya que está incrédulo de que me vea tan frágil.

-Es que ahora me siento muy desgraciado- le contesto, tallándome mis ojos, tratando de evitar que salgan más lágrimas, pero es inútil.

-Puede que te hayas pasado un poco de la raya, pero el único culpable aquí es Levi por ser incapaz de aceptarte tal y como eres. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a un chico que sabrá apreciarte, y cada momento querrá estar contigo, ya que eres sincero, un libro abierto en cuestión a tus emociones, tu locura suicida y muchas cosas más… por lo menos a mí me gustas mucho.

-Armin Gracias…- se lo digo en un suave susurro ya que sabe cómo animarme.

-Pero intenta contenerte un poco- me sugiere mi rubio amigo.

Armin y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, es asombroso, inteligente, muy amable e igual de sincero que yo, para mí es como un hermano mayor –a pesar de su altura- al cual debo proteger de cualquiera, y también puedo confiar en él, ya que sabrá cómo aconsejarme, observo como toma los palillos, pero le duele al sostenerlos, así que con su otra mano agarra su muñeca, para sobársela un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Ayer me caí de la bicicleta- entonces me alarmo un poco.

-¡¿Te hiciste daño?!- trato de verle la mano, pero él no me lo permite.

-No exageres tanto- me trata de calmar con sus palabras.

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te rompiste algo?! ¡S-si no pues usar los palillos, te daré de comer yo mismo-entonces tomo con mis palillos, uno de los rollos de huevo, y un poco de arroz.

-Puedo comer por mi cuenta, pero… ahora que lo pienso, no creo que pueda ayudar en el club en éste estado así que me gustaría que me dieras una mano- me sonríe, a veces pienso que es toda una dama, si no fuera por lo que le cuelga abajo.

-¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes! Armin ¿Estas en el Club de Baloncesto, no? ¿Quieres que juegue en tu lugar?- le pregunto emocionado e imaginándome a mí mismo ser el héroe que salve al equipo anotando los últimos puntos para no quedar en empate, pero Armin habla y explota la burbuja de mi sueño-

-No, no, no. Solo soy el encargado- ciento algo de malicia en sus palabras.

-¡Chicos reunión! Como Armin se hizo daño ayer y no podrá encargarse de sus labores de encargado, a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo ayudante temporal- grita un chico alto, con una nariz fina y cabello azabache

-¡Me llamo Eren Jaeger! ¡Me esforzare al máximo! ¡Mucho gusto!- digo con emoción y les muestro una sonrisa.

Entonces escucho varios comentarios de parte del equipo.

-¡Igualmente!- grita todo el equipo con mucho ánimo.

-Tenemos suerte, ya tenemos a otra "doncella"-

-Es más guapo que Armin-

-Esos ojos esmeraldas-

Cada susurro me hacía sentir incómodo y a la vez muy feliz de saber que me aceptarían rápido.

-Bueno, ¿Para empezar podrías ayudarme a rellenar sus botellas con hielo y te? Y asegúrate de ponerla en un sitio que esté al alcance de los chicos.- Armin me iba indicando qué hacer, mientras él descansaba en una banca-

-Ya veo- salgo corriendo para realizar lo que me pidió mi blondo amigo.

-¡Cuidado!- dirijo mi vista hacia donde escucho la voz, y veo un balón acercarse a mi cara, cierro los ojos fuertemente esperando a que me pegue, pero no me golpea, más que el viento. Abro los ojos lentamente, y veo como una mano tiene agarrado el balón de basquetbol enfrente mío.

-¡Lo siento Jean!-gritó un chico de cabellera azabache, y pecas en el rostro, me veía con un poco de recelo.

-Te estás disculpando con la persona equivocada, Marco-dirige sus bellos ojos de color miel hacia los míos- Disculpa. No te golpeo, ¿verdad?- solo lo miro sorprendido sin poder contestar claramente.

-¡Si, estoy bien! ¡Ni siquiera me rozo! Muchas gracias- observo con cuidado el rostro del chico, y veo que tiene el cabello alborotado, sus ojos me miran fijamente, es medianamente alto, con una constitución enjuta pero musculosa a la vez. Su cabello es corto y de color castaño claro. Tiene cejas largas y finas, sus ojos más bien son marrones claros llegando a tonalidades anaranjadas o amarillentas - Este… - "Que curioso, ¿Me está mirando mucho, no?"- es lo que pensé.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué es eso que estas mirando tan fijamente, Jean?! –gritó un joven más bajo que Jean, de cabellera larga y castaña, la cual lleva atada en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son grandes y de color café oscuro, utiliza un par de anteojos y mantiene una expresión alegre en su rostro, éste le rodea el cuello con su brazo - ¿Podría ser que ha sido amor a primera vista? - entonces llega otro joven de estatura media, con los ojos color avellana y el cabello castaño pálido, con un mechón que cruza su rostro-

-¡Viniendo de ti sería un milagro!-grita el muchacho recién llegado.

-¡Dos estudiantes mirándose fijamente a los ojos, que pillines!-menciona con picardía el castaño

-¿Deberíamos molestar al capitán? - cuestiona el joven de ojos avellana.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?- contesta enojado ante las palabras del otro.

-Eren-san vamos a la misma clase, soy Hanji Zoe – dijo emocionado, el cual me mira a los ojos con curiosidad y después sonríe.

-Lo siento, aún no conozco ni a la mitad de la clase- le contesto apenado.

-Ja, ja, ja te entiendo, me pasa exactamente lo mismo, pero yo te conozco porque eres parte de nuestras "doncellas", y también porque eres una celebridad que está en boca de todos- dice apoyando su mano en su cintura.

-¿Eh?- me quedo impactado ante sus palabras.

-Eres el acosador que acecha en la sombra a un alumno de segundo- no puedo procesar sus palabras y mis mejillas solo se tiñen de carmín.

-Vamos, vamos… veo que sigues siendo tan directo como siempre- reprende el castaño a Hanji.

-Me estás haciendo daño, Farlan-kun- dice con esfuerzo ya que el más alto, le jala las mejillas, sonriendo de una forma algo sádica- ¡Pero en el buen sentido! ¡Es un acosador en el buen sentido de la palabra!- trata de enmendar sus palabras.

-Nunca aprenderás- dice el chico de ojos bonitos.

-¡Ya está bien, muchachos! ¡No se porten mal con Eren!- se escucha un silbatazo por parte de Armin, el rubio grita pidiéndoles que me dejen en paz.

-¡Si no nos estamos metiendo con él!- mencionan los tres gritando con esfuerzo.

-Armin-chan- le miro con los ojos algo llorosos.

-¡Estás bien? En el fondo son buenos chicos. En nuestro club solo hay buena gente- habla calmadamente, si dice que son buenos creeré en ellos.

-¡Sí!- le sonrío cerrando los ojos.

¡Estoy aquí porque me lo pidió Armin! ¡Debo esforzarme para cumplir con mi papel de encargado!

¡Y para eso tengo que ponerlo todo de mi parte para conocer mejor a los chicos del club!

-¡No me quites los ojos de encima, Armin! ¡Y también concéntrate en curarte!- le grito, pidiendo que ni se le ocurra levantarse de la banca, pero resulta todo lo contrario, ya que me ve empujando el material que está dentro de un carrito, hacia el gimnasio.

-Pero no puedes con eso tu solo- habla preocupado. Entonces llega Farlan-kun a rescatarme, mis mejillas se sonrojan.

-Así es. Ésto es peligroso para nuestra Lady- se posiciona atrás de mí, para ayudarme a empujarlo, está demasiado cerca, y no puedo controlar las palpitaciones de mi corazón.

-Gracias – susurro y agacho la mirada, para no encontrarme con su cara.

De primer año, clase 34, Farlan Church, conocido por ser el chico más apuesto de la escuela. Parece un poco amenazante a simple vista, ¿Pero ahora resulta ser un caballero?

Es capaz de hablar con una chica sin ponerse nervioso, por eso es tan popular.

-¡Buenas!- grita alegremente Hanji, y Jean detrás de él, solo para observarme de pies a cabeza.

-¡Que lentos!- grita enojado el "príncipe" -En vez de que vengan a ayudar a nuestra bella doncella- sus palabras me hacen sentir vergüenza, así que oculto mi rostro entre mi flequillo.

-¡Fui al baño a dejar un regalito! ¡Aguantarse es malo para la salud!- dice tan natural lo que hace en el baño.

También es de primer año, Hanji Zoe.

No se calla ni debajo del agua y le habla a todo el mundo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Aunque a veces es un poco difícil de entender lo que dice. Y por último…

De primer año, clase 2: Jean Kirschtein. Bueno, veamos… Como no es muy hablador, aún no sé gran cosa sobre él, pero lo asemejo a un potro, a veces discutimos por cualquier cosa, pero después él para de repente y se aparta, aunque no cabe duda que gracias a él me libré de un buen golpe.

Estoy parado en la estación del tren, esperando a que llegue mi transporte, distraído leyendo las notas del club.

-¡Ah pero si es Eren!- me gritan de repente, apurándome por guardar la libreta, pero es tarde.

-¿Qué es esa libreta?- pregunta muy curioso Farlan.

-¿Te refieres a esto? Son algunas notas sobre el equipo. Es un seguimiento pormenorizado de su nombre, altura, peso, fecha de nacimiento y su situación familiar, ¡Es una investigación muy importante!- observo a mis amigos, parecen algo consternados -¡era broma! ¡En serio, era mentira! ¡No es lo que piensan! ¡No soy un acosador ni nada por el estilo!- niego con la cabeza y las manos.

-¡Enséñame esa libreta, por fis! ¡Parece muy divertido!- por estar desprevenido, no reacciono y solo me la arrebata- Hanji Zoe: No se calla ni debajo del agua y le habla a todo el mundo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Siempre está fuera de lugar y no para de ir al baño.

-¡Argh! ¡No lean más, por favor! ¡Eso es privado!- trato de quitársela, pero es imposible es más ágil y escurridizo que yo.

-Increíble, le dio en el clavo en todo- dice calmadamente Farlan, estoy preocupado de que se alejen por considerarme extraño.

-¿Insinúas que siempre estoy fuera de lugar?- le pregunta indignado Zoe.

-Sin duda- responde confiado Farlan.

-¡Por favor, borra lo de que siempre estoy fuera de lugar!- grita el castaño rojizo, suplicándome con la mirada.

-No, no lo quites- dice el castaño cenizo.

-¡Para la próxima muéstranos lo que escribiste del resto!- me pide el príncipe de la escuela, solo me sorprendo ante sus palabras, creí que me considerarían raro.

-Este… ¿No se asustó?- entonces se me viene a la mente las palabras de mi amigo. "En el fondo son buenos chicos. En nuestro club solo hay buena gente" Es cierto, tal como decía Armin.

Al día siguiente me presento al club, y ya debo realizar cada una de las actividades que hacia Armin.

-¡Se acabó él te!- me avisa uno de los integrantes del equipo.

-¡Si, marchando!- me dirijo corriendo a rellenarlos, paso a un lado de Jean, y me resbalo con una toalla del suelo, así que fácilmente para Jean, me sostiene de la cintura, su rostro esta tan cerca y sus labios se ven tan suaves… me doy cuenta de lo que estoy pensando y me alejo rápidamente para poder rellenar sus botellas.

Después me pongo a leer con Armin un libro para las nuevas estrategias, así que empezamos a trazar una y me explica cada punto para que entienda.

Me dirijo a escribir en el pizarrón la estrategia para el siguiente partido, todos se ven felices por como hago mi trabajo.

_Tengo que esforzarme mucho más ¡A por todas!_

Se termina el día y arreglo los últimos pendientes, escucho unos pasos detrás de mi, y me encuentro al trio de amigos.

-¡Gracias por todo!- dijeron al unísono los tres.

-¡Buen trabajo!- les contesto y se van alejando, yo me quedo contemplando la escena, son tan unidos, de pura casualidad escucho la plática entre ellos.

-Me muero de hambre- se queja Hanji.

-Jean ¿vamos a la tienda?- pregunta animado el muchacho.

-Ya me gasté el dinero de éste mes- contesta algo apenado el castaño cenizo.

Así que pensé y se me ocurrió una idea para que coman sanamente.

Al día siguiente me encuentro a Jean en la entrada de la escuela.

-Jean-kun, para ti- le ofrezco un trio de onigiris (bolas de arroz enrollados con alga)- los hice ésta mañana de paso que preparaba mi almuerzo, es que como siempre tienes tanta hambre…- entonces me di cuenta, que nuevamente estaba siendo pesado con él, ofreciéndome sin que lo pidiera y de seguro que ahora piensa que ando espiándolos- ¡Ah, lo siento mucho! ¿Te dan asco las cosas hechas a mano, no?

-¿Eh? N-no es eso. Es que me tomaste por sorpresa- se inclina -Gracias, muchas gracias por la comida, entonces lo vi tomar uno y se lo comió demasiado rápido- ¿También has preparado para los demás?- entonces se da cuenta por mi expresión de que no lo he hecho para los demás-

-N-no, solo los hice para ti- le contesté apenado.

-Me alegra de que solo hayan sido especialmente para mí- en ese momento me doy cuenta de los sentimientos que comienzan a florecer en mi corazón.

-Ah, pero no hace falta que te vuelvas a molest- le interrumpo antes de que termine la frase.

-¡Los prepararé! Me gustaría prepararlo para todos pero… ¿lo aceptarán?- él solo me muestra una dulce sonrisa.

-Le das demasiadas vueltas. Por cierto, ¿Qué diablos es eso de "Jean-kun"?

-Es así como te llama Hanji-Kun…

-No hace falta que le añadas el "kun"

Jean es más inteligente de lo que aparenta, aparte de ser muy rápido comiendo.

Puede que sea a veces un chico de pocas palabras, o más bien cerrado pero directo y muy fastidioso. Aun así estoy seguro de que es muy amable.

Entonces al día siguiente me presenté en el club con muchos onigiris.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedo comerlos?- pregunta un chico llamado Marco que es parte del equipo.

-¡Sí!- tomo una bola de arroz, para ofrecérsela.

-Aunque solo sea algo temporal, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Ya estoy en plena forma otra vez, gracias a ti- Armin habla de repente, simplemente mis esperanzas de seguir viniendo se desvanecen.

Sus palabras me hacen darme cuenta que solo estaba aquí para apoyarlo. Mañana será el último día.

De tanto darle vueltas al asunto, no me doy cuenta de que ya estoy en mi casa, sigue tan vacía como cuando la dejé.

-¡Ya esto en casa!- le grito a la nada.

Subo a mi cuarto y tomo la toalla que ese día dejó senpai al rescatarme y llevarme a la enfermería de la estación. Entonces los recuerdos regresan a mí.

_**-La dejó el chico que te ayudó y te trajo aquí- Me dijo un hombre rubio, aproximadamente de 25 años, alto y con un cuerpo bien trabajado, llevaba puesto un traje de policía.**_

_**-Mis pies…- apoyé los codos en la banca y levanté ligeramente la cabeza, entonces noté que mis pies estaban levantados.**_

_**-Sí, puso una toalla debajo de tus pies, dijo que tener los pies en alto era bueno para la circulación- me comentó el policía.**_

_**-Y… Por cierto, ¿por qué estás vestido de mujer?- me preguntó de repente, le expliqué la situación y dijo que apenas se había dado cuenta de que era chico porque me senté como uno.**_

Entonces recuerdo que también mí mismo héroe, me dijo pesado… es un tonto.

-Aunque me haya rechazado, creo que debería devolvérsela.

-Si se los pido, ¿Me harían un espacio como encargado?

-No quiero que hoy…. sea el último día- después de que terminan las clases me dirijo al club, entonces me encuentro con Levi-senpai.

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes un momento?- nos dirigimos hacia el patio y veo que está algo nervioso- Me gustaría que saliéramos juntos- entonces me cae como un balde de agua fría su propuesta -Me he acostumbrado a verte todos los días siguiéndome y ahora siento que me falta algo sin ti. Que cursi me comporto... Bueno, no te quiero aburrir con los detalles, el caso es que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos- menciona desviando un poco su mirada.

_¡Eh! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!_

_¡¿Es la primera vez que senpai me habla y se me confiesa?! ¡¿Eso significa… que mi amor por Levi-senpai es correspondido?!_

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices mocoso?- pregunta algo irritado, ya que me quede absorto en mis pensamientos.

-Me gustaría devolverte esto- le extiendo en mis manos la toalla que dejó ese día -No he podido dejar de pensar ni un solo día en ti, desde que me ayudaste en aquella ocasión.

_Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, perdí el conocimiento y me desmayé, me confortaba lo cálidos que eran sus brazos al sostenerme._

-Para mí es como un sueño hecho realidad que por fin me hayas declarado tu amor. Pero…-me invaden los pensamientos, también deseo estar con ellos.

_¿Habrá terminado Armin de preparar el té?_

_¿Ya habrán sacado todas las cosas del almacén del gimnasio?_

-¡Lo siento! No puedo salir contigo- le grito, realmente si me lo hubiese dicho antes, hubiera caído completamente ante sus palabras.

-_Quiero ir al gimnasio cuanto antes_\- senpai interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué eso de que te ayudé, mocoso?- esa pregunta me saca de onda

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se te olvidó? Me desmayé frente a la estación, tu cargaste conmigo y me llevaste a la enfermería, pero ya te habías ido cuando recobré el conocimiento. Así que Salí corriendo, pensando que aún estarías cerca, así que te busqué sabiendo que llevabas el mismo uniforme que yo y con una mochila de lado, como me lo dijo el policía Erwin-san. En ese mismo momento te vi y te grité para que giraras.

-No recuerdo haber hecho algo así y esa toalla no es mía, nunca te daría una mía, es algo antihigiénico- me contesta, repugnando la toalla que sostengo.

-Pero si llevabas lo mismo que me describió el policía…- caigo en cuenta de que no podía ser el único- Me equivoqué de persona… ¡Mil perdones!- entonces veo que se le frunce más el ceño y explota-

-¡Nada de "mil perdones"! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me acosabas por una equivocación!? ¡¿Y qué hay con la mierda de mis sentimientos?!- creí que nunca pasaría esto.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- realizo una inclinación de noventa grados y escucho que alguien se acera por el pasillo, que conecta el gimnasio, y los salones.

-¡Oh, pero si es Erencito! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Hanji desde el lugar en donde está.

-Tan imprudente como siempre, Hanji-kun, ¿acaso no entiendes la romántica situación en la que están?- le insinúa Farlan.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te está molestando?-veo como Jean dirige su mirada fugazmente a Levi-senpai.

-¡Yo sí que no estoy bien! ¡Vete a la mierda!- grita enfurecido el azabache y se retira del lugar.

-Así no se trata a una doncella...- comenta Farlan.

_No he hecho otra cosa más que causarle problemas._

_Realmente soy un desastre._

_En parte me alegro que hoy sea mi último día como encargado para no seguir causando líos a los demás con mi actitud._

-¡Vamos, vamos!- llega Hanji y empieza a jalar suavemente mis mejillas -¡No te desanimes, mi Erencito! ¡Vamos a jugar un poco y verás cómo te animas! ¡Juguemos con todas nuestras fuerzas!- me dice todo eso tratando de levantar mis ánimos un poco y de repente me pone algo en el cuello, lo observo sorprendido y veo que lo que me cuelga es un silbato -¡Es una de la tareas del encargado! ¡Lo compramos entre todos!- me dice emocionado, realmente no quiero decepcionarlo, pero sé lo debo decir.

-De hecho, hoy es mi último día como encargado- le recuerdo.

-¡No puede ser!- grita desilusionado Hanji.

-Yo ya lo sabía- menciona Jean.

-¡Y yo!- menciona victorioso Farlan.

-Pero aun así decidimos comprarlo- Jean dice con seguridad en sus palabras, ellos empiezan a comentar entre sí, mientras que yo solo pienso.

_¿Qué hago? No quiero seguir causando problemas, ahora me siento tan feliz que no sé cómo expresarlo con palabras, sostengo fuertemente entre mis manos la toalla y la dirijo a mi boca ya que empezaron a salirme las lágrimas._

-¡Quiero ser su encargado!- les grito entre mis sollozos, los tres se acercan a mí y me sonríen, son como una luz.

-Vaya, vaya…- Farlan toma las puntas de mi cabello y les da un beso- no llores.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Hanji trata de consolarme con unas leves caricias en mi cabello, Jean solo sonríe -Por cierto- señala la toalla -Esa toalla... ¿No es tuyo Jean? Ahí tiene tu nombre Yegua-kun- escucho un chasquido de parte del pony, quiero decir, de Jean.

-Tienes razón- le contesta a Hanji.

-Como todas nuestras toallas son iguales, decidimos bordarles el nombre- menciona como dato curioso.

-Tal y como fue, ya tenía la sensación de que nos conocíamos- abrí enormemente los ojos haciendo que salieran las últimas lágrimas de hace un rato- ¿Eras tú el chico que se desmayó enfrente de la estación del tren?- asiento con la cabeza y cruzamos miradas, el verde contra el café.

_Parece que el caprichoso destino, empieza a moverse de nuevo._

_En la estación del tren… _

_Después de clases y detrás del gimnasio…_

_Simplemente creo que el amor nos unirá en un momento….._

**Fin (¿?)**

**N/A: Hola! Si aquí de nuevo ando, y esta vez traje un hermoso jeren, espero que les guste… este "one-shot" ya que tal vez muchas exigirán que al menos haya un beso, pero no lo habrá…**

**Y de nuevo con mis títulos raros!**

**Realmente no sé si, vayan a pedir más capítulos, y que sea un estilo novela, drama escolar… si recibo y piden más… lo hare con gusto!**

**Espero que no se enojen tanto por abandonar tanto tiempo mis fics, pero realmente debería estar estudiando para mis extraordinarios, pero no quiero xD**

**Así que aquí tiene algo más de mis locuras…**

**Se lo dedico a mi bella beta Jean …**


End file.
